THE RISE: SPONGEBOB AND THE ATTACK OF THE SEA XENO ZILLA
by CROSSOVERGUY12
Summary: part 2 of the multi crossover event. Godzilla has lost and now it s spongebobs turn to face the XENO ZILLA s but when a new species is created how will spongebob survive the terror of the SXZ. all characters are owned by thier rightful owners except for SXZ.
1. MUTATED XENOMORH TURNS AQUATIC

After the take over of Godzilla`s world THEC had sent out crystal face huggers everywhere creating more mutatant xenomorphs his next world to take over was Spongebobs world and he has created a type of xz that can grow bigger than regular xz`s it is called a SEA XENO ZILLA a serpent like creature who can reproduce after one of thier body parts fall off he puts the young SXZ in a pod with crystal face huggers and then sends them to Spongebobs world...

Goodbye bye Gary see you after work Spongebob said as he ran to the Krusty Krab mow mow Gary said. When he got to work Squidward had just watched one of his favorite show House Fancy good morning Spongebob said another day ruined Squidward sighed morning Mr. Krabs Spongebob said morning boyo Krabs said. above earth the pod had quarordinates to hit the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile Spongebob was delivering food to the customers, back with the pod, it was about to hit the Krusty Krab, back with Spongebob, he had just delivered every order was about to go to the bathroom but the pod hit the Krusty Krab and all HELL broke lose!


	2. SUITING UP

What in the heck happened Spongebob thought as he got up from a pile of wreckage, then he saw Mr. Krabs and Squidward get sucked into a portal then he saw a black serpent with crystal on it, it fired some kind of aside, it hit spongebob. His arm melted, my arm ooooooohhhhhh myyyyyy god how could this happen he said I`ll tell you Spongebob a voice said Spongebob turned around and then he saw Plankton in a egg shaped robot. huhh Plankton he said yes spongebob It was I who did this with the help of my masters army he said that thing melted my arm how could you do this Spongebob said you know you can regenerate right Plankton said oh yeah, anyway my friends will stop you he said oh Spongebob you are so nieve I all ready got the rest of your friends he said suddeny Spongebob was grabbed by the SXZ and then he saw a horrible sight the whole city of Bikkini Bottom was over runned with creatures like the one he was being attacked by. He somehow got away from the creature but he crashed into his house, when he stood up he heared the SXZ roaring AGUAHEADCE it screamed and Spongebob quickly ran to his library, he moved his chair and found a secret conpartment holding 2 goo guns and his Quickster suit. I knew keeping these`s after me and my friends defeated the toybots would come in handy he said then he put the suit on then he said looks like this is the battle for Bikkini Bottom.


	3. THE 3 DOCTORS

"We`re gonna die" as a guy and his wife are surounded by Zeno Xilla`s. Spongebob running around the city at the speed of sound while shooting at every creature he saw, tried to think of a way to get the creatures away from Bikkini Bottom, then he thought "if he`s gonna die, he might as well die fighting". Plankton watching the chaos suddenly got a call from 2 fellow scientists. "Hello Ivo, hello Albert any luck getting rid of your 2 heroes" he said yes actually you green snot, I`ve robtisized Sally Acorn but I`m still haveing troubles with the freedom fighters and Sonic even with the help of the Enerjack Brigade and the Destrucktrix Ivo said you Wily Plankton said well I`m haveing troubles with Symbiote Man but the Ring Masters are listening especially Red Man and Green Man, anyway how are you doing with takeing over your demension since you got the easiest one of the heroes Wily said well even with the help of the Sea Xeno Zilla, Spongebob is becomeing more of a problem with the speed powers he has now Plankton said nervously Wily and Ivo both laughed. Spongebob was just getting to Goo Lagoon to see if people were safe, suddenly he was stopped by a long black, crystalike tail. He saw the creature floating over him, he thought well if this is the end I might as well die with dignity. Then the fight began!


	4. AT THE WEAKEST POINT

Well im going to die Spongebob said then he shot inside the creatures mouth, it just spit back out at him. Oh come on this things dry clean only he said even though he`s under water. Spongebob then ran around SXZ to make tornado so it could get dizzy. It just floated thier, then ate Spongebob and then swalloed, he said in a gargley voice ggggimggggtoggggyounggggtogggbegggeaten, then he shot both of his goo gun then it barfferd. When he came out hew was just a pile of goo then he came back together with his suit still in one piece, but his guns were gone, then he decided to run away. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, back with Plankton. Ivo and Wily were still laughing, are quite done yet you #$%%#%s Plankton said no no just a few more minutes Ivo said yeah yeah just a few more minutes Wily said anyway, any news from THEC Plankton said oh yeah, it seems that our friend with the blue box has shown up in both Godzilla and Vaders demension and it seems that he`s comeing to your demension Ivo said oh god Plankton said, he suddenly pushed a big red button called chaos blast. Around Bikkini Bottom, spears wrose and then blasted a blast that even the guys from fallout would be jealous of, then the town was in ruins. Spongebob still running away from the creature and didn`t even notice the red blast, then once the blast hit him he blacked out. Minutes later he found Bikkini Bottom in ruins then he noticed the creature on the ground but it wasn`t dead. He walked through the city teering up in side then he dropped and said how how could this happen, what did I do to disserve this, then he cried. Oh Spongebob this fight isn`t over yet a voice said Spongebob then turned around and said who who are you, the man said well Spongebob I`m the Doctor.

Part 3 THE RISE: SONIC, FEAR OF THE SPECTRE


End file.
